warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvacht/ Appelpoots Verleden/ Het Verhaal 6
Hoofdstuk 22 'Eeuwige Sterren, we hebben sporen van Glinsterende Stenen en andere zwerfkatten gevonden,' siste Stille Nacht. Donder Wolk, een jager die geen vacht had, mengde zich in het gesprek. 'Inderdaad. Omdat de Eilanden steeds gevaarlijker worden, ging Stille Nacht mee met mijn jachtpatrouille. Ik heb Honing Staart gevragd om samen met IJzel Voet en Koude Storm de sporen te volgen.' Honing Staart en IJzel Voet waren twee Jagerleerlingen. Eeuwige Sterren staarde Stille Nacht en Donder Wolk doodstil aan. 'Ik stuur een patrouille om ze te zoeken. Hoe lang zijn ze weg?' Stille Nacht en Donder Wolk keken elkaar aan. 'Minstens een paar dagen.' miauwde Stille Nacht. Eeuwige Sterren ging met Donder Wolk, Stille Nacht, Heuvel Pels en Kever Vleugel. Appel Vacht stak haar kop uit het Vechters' hol om te zien wat er gebeurde.Spinnenkit rende opgewonden naar de lapjespoes toe. 'Appel Vacht, als ik groot ben wil ik net zo zijn als jij!' riep hij. Appel Vacht glimlachte. 'Misschien wordt je m'n leerling als je kiest Vechter te worden. Maar het is je eigen keus. Daar moet je goed over nadenken.' Spinnenkit knikte, en daarna ging hij terug naar zijn mentor. Appel Vacht maakte zich zorgen om Stille Nacht. Haar mentor verwachtte de kittens van Donder Wolk, en het zou ontgelofelijk zonde zijn als zij en haar kittens dood zouden gaan. 'Appel Vacht! Ik heb je hulp nodig!' hoorde ze Licht roepen. 'Ik wil Stille Nacht zeggen dat ze beter Moederkat kan worden als ze wil dat de kittens goed geboren worden. Al dat bewegen is niet goed voor haar.' Appel Vacht knikte. Ze rende de kampingang uit, vastbesloten om de patrouille te vinden. Ze riep Nacht Echo, die bij de kloof zat. 'We kunnen het beste hun spoor volgen, en dan vinden we ze.' Zei Nacht Echo. Appel Vacht knikte. Ze volgden Eeuwige Sterren's geur. Opeens rook de geur van een andere Clan. '' Waren Eeuwige Sterren en haar patrouille de grens overgestoken? Of waren het de leelingen?'' Appel Vacht moest de gok wagen om Stille Nacht en haar kittens te redden. 'We gaan ervoor, Zusje.' miauwde ze. Nacht Echo knikte. Ze zwommen door het territorium van de geboorteClan van hun moeder. 'Het wordt Vloed!' gilde Appel Vacht in paniek. 'Help, Appel Vacht!' gilde Nacht Echo, die verdronk. Appel Vacht ging kopje onder en pakte de poot van haar zus beet. Ze hard als ze kon trok ze Nacht Echo boven water. De schildpadvacht van haar zusje was helemaal nat. 'We moeten op het droge komen,' kuchte ze. Het begon ook nog te regenen. Op een klein eilandje aangekomen, spotte Appel Vacht een grot. 'Kijk, daar kunnen we schuilen!' riep ze. Samen liepen de twee zussen de grot binnen. Vreemd genoeg roken ze de geur van katten. Er waren bijzondere stenen die licht gaven in de grot. Appel Vacht en Nacht Echo kwamen zonder het te weten in het doodstille kamp van de StrandClan aan. Appel vacht zag de holen ook. Opgewonden leidde ze Nacht Echo de kraamkamer in. 'Laten we dit hol in gaan,' zei Appel Vacht enthousiast. 'Ik ruik melkgeuren,' stotterde Nacht Echo verbaasd. 'Mrraaaauw! wegwezen, indringers!' hoorden ze een kat krijsen. Hoofdstuk 23 Appelkit en haar reizende groep katten gingen weer op pad. Het helen van de wond duurde een paar dagen, maar Appelkit had er nu geen last meer van. De groep was in een winderig gebied, maar ze volgden nog altijd de rivier. Opeens voelde Appelkit klauwen over haar kop. Ze bleef doodstil staan, net als de rest van de groep. Willow en Ivy keken om zich heen, nog altijd op hun hoede voor Gifvacht. 'Ik voelde iets,' miauwde Appelkit. 'Ik hoorde iets!' 'Ik zag iets!' zeiden de katten door elkaar. Ik zal je volgen, Appelkit. Je zult niet meer veilig zijn- nee, niet meer met mijn nieuwe krachten. Hahahahaahaa!' hoorde Appelkit. Gifvacht verduisterde Appelkits dromen. In het verleden had ze haar zo gemanipuleerd dat ze haar moeder, de vroegere SchaduwClancommandant Cederbloem, ging haten. Nu wist ze dat dat nooit meer zou gebeuren. Maar ze vreesde voor haar broer en zus. 'Ik ben bang,' piepte Willow, die achter Houtkit ineen kroop. Distel pakte zijn dochter op. 'Hey, niet bang zijn. We hebben hier een paar Clanleerllingen die je zullen beschermen.' Willow knikte, een stuk zelfverzekerder. Distel en Pruim droegen hun kittens, nadat ze moe waren geworden. 'Als je leerling wordt,' legde Houtkit uit. '.. Moet je ook zulke afstanden lopen, bijvoorbeeld om te jagen.. bijvoorded om te-' Houtkit stopte met praten omdat Noordkit ineens gillend vooruit sprintte, in de richting van een klif. 'Stop!' schreeuwde Ivy, maar Noordkit dacht niet na, alleen kon ze door rennen naar de klif. Iemand fluisterde in haar hoofd wat ze moest doen, en nu had zij gezegd dat ze zelfmoord moest plegen. Noordkit had in de verte een klif gezien en rende nu daarop af. Ze kon niets anders doen, alsof ze gehypnotiseerd was. Ze wou verder leven, maar de stem zei wat ze moest doen, en dat deed ze. Pruim haalde haar in, en pakte haar bij de nekvel. Noordkit krabde pruim en sprintte weer verder. Nu omsingelden Houtkit, Appelkit, Willow en Ivy haar. 'Je moet vechten, Noordkit!' moedigde de stem haar aan. Tegen haar wil, begon ze tegen haar vrienden te vechten. De weg was weer vrij. Snel rende Noordkit weer richting de klif. Nu kwam Distel; hij vocht met haar. 'Je gaat verliezen, maar met mijn krachten zal je vechten alsof jij alle krijgers van de LeeuwenClan was!' riep de stem. Al snel voelde Noordkit zich sterker. Ze versloeg Distel en rende weer richting de klif. Nu was ze dichtbij haar doel. Toen versperden twee vallende sterren haar de weg. Die sterren waren Cederbloem en Zaadkit. Ze bliezen en gromden naar haar. ' Oh. Je zit weer in de problemen. Met mijn kracht geef ik je nu de snelheid van de LuipaardClan; ga zo snel als je kunt langs die twee barbaren!' '' beval de stem. Noordkit gehoorzaamde. Ze maakte een grote sprong over Cederbloem heen. Toen was ze bij haar doel. En haar einde. Wou ze dit echt? Noordkit sprong van de klif af. Achter haar hoorde ze haar vrienden huilen van verdriet. Maar daar was de grond al. Toen viel ze. Dood. Hoofdstuk 24 Er ging een schok door Appelkit heen toen ze haar zus dood onderaan de klif zag liggen. Samen met Zaadkit, Cederbloem en Houtkit gingen ze naar beneden via de richels. Bij het haar lijk aangekomen, stopte Appelkit haar neus in Noordkits cremekleurige vacht. 'Ik zal je missen,' fluisterde Appelkit. 'Dat hoeft niet. Wij SterrenClankatten kunnen haar nu nog helen.' Appelkit keek dankbaar haar moeders kant op. 'Echt? Doe het, alsjeblieft!' Cederbloem knikte naar Zaadkit en Appelkit. Er verscheen ene oogverblindend licht, en de levende katten moesten hun ogen dichthouden. Noordkits lichaam begon te glinsteren. Cederbloem had haar ogen gesloten. Ze concentreerde zich op iets wat alleen zij kon zien. Appelkit kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes om te zien wat er gebeurde. 'Noordkit, kom alsjeblieft bij ons terug!' jammerde ze. Houtkit kroop dicht tegen zijn zus aan. Cederbloem riep toen: 'Het is uitgevoerd. Je kunt weer kijken.' Appelkit deed haar ogen weer open, en Noordkit was opgestaan! 'Noordkit! Oh, ik dacht dat je je bij de SterrenClan zou voegen!' Noordkit keek op. 'Waar ben ik?' vroeg ze slaperig. Appelkit likte over haar zusjes oor. 'Je bent levend!' gilde Houtkit. Willow en Ivy sprintten achter hen aan, naar hun vriendin. Ivy en Willow sprongen tegen haar aan. 'Ho ho! Even rustig.' suste Pruim. Zij en Distel renden naar hen toe. 'Welkom terug, Noordkit.' zei Distel. 'Wat fijn dat je terug bent!' zei Pruim met haar zachte stem. Appelkit hielp Noordkit met opstaan. 'Waarom sprong je van de klif?' vroeg Appelkit. 'Ik..... werd bestuurd. De stem in mijn hoofd gaf me krachten, en ik heb die nog steeds, denk ik.' Cederbloem keek trots vanaf een afstandje toe. Toen iedereen klaar was en weer op pad gingen, keerden zij en Zaadkit terug naar de hemelen van de SterrenClan. Appelkit liep naast Houtkit. 'Jij wordt waarschijnlijk haar volgende doelwit,' mauwde Appelkit. Houtkit knikte. 'Ik wordt niet zo snel overgenomen zoals jullie.' zei hij. Appelkit rende vooruit om te ruiken of er prooi was. Ze ving een konijn en een haas voor de groep. 'Lekker!' zei Ivy, met een volle mond. '''Denk maar niet dat ik jullie zomaar laat gaan!' ''hoorde Appelkit in haar hoofd. Na een lekker maaltje viel Appelkit in slaap. In haar droom zag ze Houtkit door een heide huppelen. Opeens hoorde ze iemand 'Houtkit' roepen. Die kat kwam haar akelig bekend voor. Gifvacht! Ze gaf Houtkit een rode bes. Die bes was een doodsbes. Dat had Appelkit geleerd van Vlugvoet, haar halfbroer. 'Stop! die is giftig!' schreeuwde Appelkit. Houtkit keek verbaasd naar haar. 'Maar zij zei dat ze goed voor je waren! Je hebt gewoon te veel zorgen, Appelkit.' zei Houtkit. Hij at de bes op, maar toen het zijn tong aanraakte, spuugde hij het uit. 'Bah! Hij smaakt niet lekker, zoals jij zei! Jij bent Gifvacht!' Gifvacht gromde. 'Het is een doodsbes. En ik ben inderdaad Gifvacht, de aartsvijand van Cederbloem.' Houtkit blies en vluchtte daarna weg. 'Sorry, Appelkit je had gelijk. Ze is echt dodelijk met haar leugens. Appelkit voelde een last van haar schouders vallen. Gifvacht vormde geen bedreiging meer voor hen. Hoofdstuk 25 Appel Vacht en Nacht Echo zaten diep in de problemen. De krijsende moederkat had de hele StrandClan wakker gemaakt, en een hele hoop Vechters stormden op hen af. 'Rennen!' gilde Nacht Echo. De twee poezen renden zo hard als ze konden het kamp uit. Ze waren veilig. De geursporen van Eeuwige Sterren kon je nog steeds ruiken, maar ze vervaagden wel. De sporen leidden naar de kleine Tweebeenplaats. 'Tweebeenplaats? Zijn die leerlingen daar echt heengegaan?' zei Appel Vacht. Ze hoorden een gil. Het was Kever Vleugel! Hij kwam er schreeuwend aanrennen. 'A.......Appel Vacht? Nacht Echo?' stotterde hij. 'Ik....Wij hebben jullie hulp nodig. De patrouille is gevangen genomen door een bende zwerfkatten... Ze noemen zichzelf ''de ZwerfClan. Appel Vacht herrinerde zich dat Glinsterende Stenen die woorden zei toen hij verbannen werd. Het vreemde was dat Koude Storm, zijn leerling, was een dag later verdwenen. De twee zussen volgden Kever Vleugel naar een steegje tussen twee tweebeennesten. 'Stil! Er komt iemand!' hoorde ze een stem sissen. Het werd wat lichter en Kever Vleugel zakte ineen. 'Het... Het kamp van de ZwerfClan....' In het midden van de open plek was een enorme bult van Tweebeenrotzooi. Er waren katteluikjes naar verlaten tweebeennesten. Dat waren de hollen. Uit een hol kwam er een geur van bloed en angst. Appel Vacht en Nacht Echo slopen zachtjes naar dat hol. Ze kwamen binnen en zagen Stille Bacht, Eeuwige Sterren, Heuvel Pels en Donder Wolk. Stille Nacht was aan het bevallen en de vloer rond haar was rood van het bloed. Een poes van de ZwerfClan met kruiden hielp haar. 'Appel Vacht en Nacht Echo?' vroeg Eeuwige Sterren verbaasd. 'Wat doen jullie hier?' vervolgde ze met een vijandige klank in haar stem. 'Licht stuurde ons. Stille Nacht had in het kamp moeten blijven.' Stille Nacht keek haar vorige leerling aan. 'Je had dat risico genomen. Typisch jou.' Nacht Echo blies naar de poes van de ZwerfClan. 'Dat.... is Norea....... De medicijnkat van de ZwerfClan.' Norea knikte. 'Ik hielp haar met de bevalling.' Stille Nacht keek naar haar twee kittens. 'Er moeten nog twee komen,' waarschuwde Norea. De laatste twee kittens waren er even later ook al. 'De enige poes heet Langkit. die grijze kater, heet Bubbelkit.' miauwde Stille Nacht. 'De witte kater zal Sneeuwkit heten en de rossige heet Bronskit.' maakte Donder Wolk haar zin af. Nacht Echo zette Langkit overeind zodat ze naar haar moeder toe kon. 'Je moet hier weg, ander zal mijn leider je jongen afpakken.' Stille Nacht stond op. 'Ik kan lopen. ieder draagt een kit.' Appel Vacht pakte Bronskit, Eeuwige Sterren nam Sneeuwkit, Donder Wolk tilde Bubbelkit. Nacht Echo nam Langkit. Toen ze de open plek opkwamen zagen ze Kever Vleugel dood liggen. Ze rouwden heel even om hem en sprintten daarna weg. De zure ZwerfClangeur kwam weer in Appel Vachts neus. 'Een patrouille! Blijf van mijn kittens af!' gilde Stille Nacht. De patrouille omsingelde hen en een bruine kat stpate naar voren. 'Jullie zijn ontsnapt. Met jullie spionnen.' zei hij. 'Ik ben Qwerty, leider van de ZwerfClan.' Heuvel Pels moest zijn lach inhouden. 'Qwerty? Wat een naam, zeg!' grapte hij. 'Het is de mooiste naam ooit!' snoof Qwerty. 'Er is een ding. Morgen. Gaan wij tegen jullie Clans vechten. Morgen. Maanhoog.'